


Head Boy, Head Girl

by Craftybadger1234



Series: Missing and odd moments: Fifth Year [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bureaucracy, Gambling, Gen, Hogwarts Fifth Year, Humor, Marauders' Era, Missing Scene, Negotiations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 00:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16169954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Craftybadger1234/pseuds/Craftybadger1234
Summary: It's highly unlikely James Potter and Lily Evans were chosen for Head Boy and Head Girl without a little shenanigans among the staff.





	Head Boy, Head Girl

**Author's Note:**

> I researched prefects from the Marauder years and Lily Evans didn’t turn up on that list. And Sirius didn’t mention it to Harry so either Sirius was trying to cheer up Harry by focusing on the parent that didn’t get the job Harry didn’t get (likely) *or* Lily wasn’t a prefect either (also likely).
> 
> Whether she was or not, it seems strange that the Head Girl and Boy would both be from the same house. And stranger that one wasn’t a prefect beforehand. Even worse if both weren’t prefects beforehand. The whole thing is strange.
> 
> Major kudos to CleopatraIsMyName for inspiring the appearance of Seamus Finnigan's aunt running a gambling ring at Hogwarts. Cleo, you're the best! :)

Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Ch 9: _His father had not been a prefect either._

“Perhaps,” Minerva said thoughtfully, “she’s softening towards him.”

Dumbledore smiled at his gathered Heads of Houses as he entered the staff room. “Who is softening? Towards whom?” 

“Oh,” Pomona giggled. “We were talking about Lily Evans and James Potter. We think she’s not as averse to him as she’d like everyone to believe.”

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow, his eyes twinkling. “Is that so?” He sat next to Minerva and began pulling various scrolls of parchment from his bag.

Horace nodded, “I was just telling them Miss Evans _asked_ to be paired with Mr Potter for their final potions project last term.”

“After I suggested they don’t like working together,” Minerva added. She took some of the scrolls to help sort them.

Pomona laughed again, “Oh Potter _always_ prefers to work with her. It’s only lately we think she’s returning the sentiment.”

“Ah, young love!” Dumbledore said, stroking his beard. “Alas, we must set that side for the time being.” He flicked his wand, sending a roll of parchment to each professor. “It’s time to choose our Head Girl and Boy for next year. You’ll see here the lists of current prefects, as well as a few recommendations that have been made.”

The teachers scanned the lists, nodding and mumbling inaudibly. Pomona leaned into Filius, whispering something that made them both giggle.

“Something you’d like to share, Pomona?”

“Oh no!” she laughed, “I’m sorry, Headmaster, it’s only…”

Filius shook his head with a fond smile. “It’s just the Head Girl and Boy spend so much time together and perhaps…”

“... that’s the push Mr Potter and Miss Evans need.” Pomona rolled her lips in, compressing a smile. But she lost the fight when Filius’s lips began to twitch.

“Pomona, dear, you are a naughty witch!” Filius laughed.

Horace shook his head, “Ridiculous! We can’t make _two_ Gryffindors Head Boy and Girl! And two that aren’t even prefects? That’s unheard of!”

“Could be funny, though!” Filius said. He peered at his parchment. “I suppose you think Floris Latimer would be ideal? Why did you even put her on this list?” he asked Pomona.

“She asked me to!” Pomona said with a shrug. “Neither Ms Calarook nor Mr Crowe wanted to be Head Boy or Girl, so she volunteered in case no one else wanted it.”

Dumbledore stroked his beard with a hum, “Do they still want to be prefects?”

“Oh yes, they’ve enjoyed it these last few years. But they aren’t interested in more. Ms Calarook is focusing on Quidditch this year, and Mr Crowe said Mr Addington,” she paused to nod to Filius, “would be a better Head Boy.” Filius smiled at the praise of his student.

“Still,” Horace said, bringing them back on track, “we can’t pick two students that have no experience and from the same House!”

“But it would be so funny…” Pomona said, giving Filius a playful shove as they both started to laugh again.

“Would you please take this seriously?” Horace grumbled.

Pomona rolled her eyes. “How about a trade?”

“A trade?”

“Yes. My students don’t want the job, and I think Filius is willing to take his students out of the running,” Pomona turned to him and Filius quickly nodded, “and Minerva will be getting two students that are so honored.”

“Indeed, Mr Lupin has told me he can’t handle the Head Boy responsibilities, and it was Miss Meadowes that suggested Lily Evans to me, so I don’t think she wants to be Head Girl.”

Dumbledore shrugged. “Interesting proposition. What do you think, Horace? Something for Mr Morelli and Miss Morgan so they don’t feel passed over.”

Horace squared his shoulders and without hesitation said, “There is that internship I told you about…”

“Horace, we’ve already discussed this. Mr Morelli will miss two weeks of lessons just after the Christmas break. Isn’t he worried about falling behind?”

“He’s aware, but the opportunity will more than make up for the missed classes. Even during a NEWT year. He can handle it.”

Dumbledore sighed. “And Miss Morgan?”

“She’s still researching the curse that killed her grandmother…”

“I’ve already said I don’t want such dangerous books in the Hogwarts library!”

“It would only be temporary. Just enough for her to get a few missing pieces!”

“Horace…”

“Those are my conditions, Dumbledore!”

“Oh come on, Headmaster,” Filius said. “A few books on loan for a short time, and a valuable internship for the two Slytherins. Perhaps increase the Ravenclaw Tower library budget a few galleons for this year…”

“And replace the armchairs in the Hufflepuff common room stained by the leaping toadstools last spring...” Pomona put in.

“...and you’ll have a Head Girl and Boy with no further fuss!” Filius smiled and folded his hands on the table, a bland smile in place.

“Not too much to ask for,” Minerva said with a shrug. She rolled up her parchment and set it aside, as though the Head Girl and Boy issue was already completed.

“Well…” Dumbledore said slowly, “I suppose those aren’t unreasonable demands.” He made a note on his parchment and nodded. “Very well. Lily Evans and James Potter for Head Girl and Boy.”

Pomona smiled widely and winked at Filius.

\--------

“I can’t believe that worked!” Filius whispered from a corner of the staff room after everyone had left.

“I told you it would!” Pomona whispered back. “I can’t wait to tell Miss Boyle I managed it. The odds she placed on two Gryffindors were astronomical. I’m buying a few snargaluffs with my winnings. How about you?”

“I’ve my eye on a rare first edition of a Charms primer from 1824,” he grinned, rubbing his hands together. “Can I be there when you tell her?”

“Of course! Although she’s missing the first few days of school because her sister Mary is getting married on that Saturday.”

“I hadn’t realized! Who is she marrying?”

“A Daniel Finnigan… a muggle, if you can believe it!”

“A muggle?” His eyebrows rose. “Must be love!”


End file.
